


natural

by blesseth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, I find the lack of Kageyama x Shimizu disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blesseth/pseuds/blesseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting together feels only natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	natural

It starts with a look.

Karasuno's having a match against Nekoma and Kiyoko's eyes, as usual, are roaming around the court, paying close attention to all players on both sides of the net. When she finishes writing down what she's noticed about Nekoma's setter, her eyes flicker to Karasuno's. His own eyes are wandering around as well but that's only to be expected.

She's just about to switch her gaze to Yamaguchi who's about to serve when Kageyama happens to look in her direction and blue meets blue. He looks a bit startled for a second but he quickly returns his attention to the game. Kiyoko does the same and soon she forgets about the whole thing.

 

* * *

 

Until the same thing happens again when they're having a practice match against Fukurōdani.

And then again during a match with Datekou.

And again against Aoba Johsai.

By now it's become somewhat of a routine.  
Neither mentions it and no one else notices. It feels like something private, something special.

Kiyoko can't say she dislikes it.

 

* * *

 

It takes two months for the shared looks to become something more and once again it happens by accident.

Kiyoko has to move some boxes from the gym to the club room and she purposefully goes there half an hour before practice starts. The boxes although not many are relatively heavy and Kiyoko can only take one at a time.

Sighing as she realises it will take more time than she'd originally presumed, she bends down and lifts one of the boxes up. She heads towards the door, mentally calculating exactly how much time it'll take, when someone pops up out of nowhere and quite literally slams into her, making her drop the box.

"S-Shimizu-senpai!" a familiar voice exclaims. "I'm so- sot- sorry! Are you okay?"

Kageyama looks a weird mix between concerned and annoyed, constantly switching between glaring at the fallen box and throwing worried looks at her. It's... surprisingly endearing.

"It's okay, I'm fine," is all she says before she picks up the box again and starts making her way to the club room.

"Wait!" Kageyama's voice stops her and when she looks at him there's a frown on his face.

"Do you need help with that? It looks kind of heavy..."

Blinking a few times, Kiyoko gives him a small, almost unnoticeable smile, "Thank you but I can handle it. However there are more boxes in the gym. If you could-"

She doesn't have time to finish her sentence before Kageyama vigorously nods, heading inside. He quickly comes out with two boxes in his arms, "Where are we taking them?"

 

* * *

 

They're done and they actually have ten or so minutes to spare before practice starts.

"Thank you," Kiyoko says as she locks up the club room.

The left corner of Kageyama's lips twitches slightly.

"You're welcome."

 

* * *

 

After this they begin exchanging nods every morning and that the team notices.

"Oi! Kageyama!"

Kiyoko watches as Tanaka and Nishinoya approach the setter, mildly wondering if she should interfere. In the end she decides against it, opting to strike a conversation with Hitoka instead.

"What's going on with you and Kiyoko-san, hmm?" Tanaka questions, rolling his sleeves up.

"Me... and Shimizu-senpai?" Kageyama repeats slowly, a look of pure confusion on his face.

Nishinoya throws him a bright grin and amicably pats him on the back,

"It's okay, you can tell us the truth. We won't hurt you." He ignores Tanaka's input of 'not too much anyway'. "We just gotta make sure you know what you're doing, you know. It's our duty as your senpais!"

Kageyama just keeps staring at them blankly.

"What am I doing?"

A snort comes from nearby and the trio turns towards the source, only to see Tsukishima's mocking face.

"Not only stupid but also oblivious. What a catch you are, King," is all he says before continuing his way to the changing room.

Tanaka and Nishinoya share a look and quickly bolt after him, leaving Kageyama to wonder what was all that about.

 

* * *

 

"Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san were acting weird today," he notes with a frown later as he and Hinata walk home.

"How so?"  
"They mentioned Shimizu-senpai and," the setter's scowl deepens, "Four-Eyes said something about me being oblivious. As if he-"

His would-be rant is interrupted by Hinata's laughter.

"What are you laughing about, dumbass?!"  
The other boy simply shakes his head laughing even harder, "And you call me a dumbass!"

He refuses to say anything else and Tobio is even more confused.

 

* * *

 

He finally gets it when Shimizu fixes his collar before one of their matches. His heart starts beating faster, his palms get sweaty and he's pretty sure his whole face is red. Even he knows what all that means.

However his teammates seem to have decided to take matters into their own hands... which mostly results in Tobio and Shimizu ending up somewhere alone. Quite frankly it's beyond stupid and Tobio can't believe they expect it to work.

It's around the seventh time it happens thw Shimizu addresses it.

"It's quite obvious what they're trying to do."

Tobio freezes for a moment before relaxing and humming in agreement. Shimizu is a smart girl, of course she's figured it out.

"They're wasting their time" she adds after a few moments. "It's up to us if we want to..."

"Do you want to?" Tobio asks and wants to kick himself for sounding so eager.

He reconsiders when Shimizu small smile and nods softly.

 

* * *

 

It's frightening how easy it is to adjust to being a couple.

They effortlessly go to being Shimizu and Kageyama, Kiyoko and Tobio; their names always together just like the people they belong to. Whether it's having lunch or holding hands as they walk or sitting next to each other on the bus... they're always together.

It feels ~~lovely~~ ~~wonderful~~ ~~amazing~~  
right.

**Author's Note:**

> Surely I'm not the only one who ships them...?


End file.
